Galletas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El olor a galletas invade la casa pero… ¿Quién iba a pensar que por unas galletas empezaría una tercera guerra mundial?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Como que ya me va a gustar escribir algo Gruvia, es una de mis parejas favoritas.**_

 _ **Así que aquí les dejo algo Gruvia. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus pers**_ onajes para poder escribir mis historias.

* * *

El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Y para cierta casa, donde vivía cierta familia, nunca se imaginaron que muy pronto empezaría una tercera guerra mundial.

-Chicos... Juvia preparo galletas...

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. Salía de la cocina con una gran bandeja de galletas.

El olor invadió toda la casa. Tanto que la hermosa mujer no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se abrazo a su cintura.

-¡Galletas de mamá!

Una pequeña peli azul, la cual resulto ser su hija, se abrazo a ella tratando de tomar toda la bandeja de galletas.

La mujer tuvo que alzar sus brazos para que su pequeña no las alcanzara pero tampoco conto con que alguien más la abrazaría por la espalda.

-No te metas, son mis galletas...

Aparecio un niño, un poco mayor que la pequeña peli azul. Su cabello era negro. El cual de igual manera trataba de conseguir toda la bandeja de galletas.

-Ni-Niños... Las galletas de Juvia son para todos...

Pero los pequeños no la escucharon ya que empezaron a discutir por la bandeja de galletas.

Ya iban a tirar a la peli azul cuando llego otra persona más, para rescatar tanto a ella como a la bandeja de galletas.

-Lo siento enanos pero esas son las galletas de papá

Un hombre pelinegro. Separo los dos niños de la pobre mujer que ya no podía respirar de tanto abrazo. Ambos niños fueron cargados como dos sacos de papas.

-Papá no es justo también son nuestras galletas...

La pequeña peli azul empezó a hacer su berrinche. Con sus pequeñas manos golpeaba la espalda de su padre. Este solo reía con lo que hacía su pequeña.

-Viejo, no te vas a quedar con las galletas de mamá...

El niño pelinegro se zafo rápidamente del agarre de su padre. Y se puso en posición de pelea.

-Vamos a pelear por las galletas, viejo esto es una guerra

El padre pelinegro sonrió con superioridad. Esto podría ser emocionante. Bajo a la pequeña peli azul y la dejo en un lugar seguro.

Ambos pelinegros se fueron acercando hasta estar casi cara a cara y empezarse a golpear... Con unas peligrosas almohadas.

-¡Vamos Silver-onichan derrota a papá!

La pequeña peli azul animaba a su hermano, con unos pompones de quien sabe donde los saco. Brincaba, gritaba y animaba a su hermano.

-¡Vamos papá si se puede!

Aunque la pequeña también empezó animar a su padre.

La mujer peli azul miraba aquella escena con una pequeña gota en la frente. No sabía que hacer con aquella "guerra".

-Chicos... Las galletas...

Hablo pero ninguno de los tres le hizo caso. Seguían en su guerra mundial por las galletas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

La pequeña familia despues de su pequeña guerra mundial por las galletas y despues de regaños de la peli azul, ya que empezaron romper cosas, se calmaron y se sentaron todos a comer galletas.

-Están muy ricas las galletas mami...

La pequeña peli azul mordía una galleta mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba leche. Se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su padre.

-Espera Ultear tienes muchas moronas

Su padre agarro una servilleta y limpio las mejillas de su pequeña. La pequeña le sonrió y le puso una galleta en la boca de su padre. Este la comió con gusto.

-Juvia se alegra que al fin estemos disfrutando de las galletas...

La mujer sonrió a su familia. El niño de la familia tomo la ultima galleta y justo cuando la iba a comer fue golpeado con una almohada.

-Oye esa es la ultima galleta enano, es mía

Y de nuevo ambos pelinegros se vieron y volvieron a empezar su guerra mundial mientras la pequeña se comía la última galleta y la peli azul se levantaba a preparar más.

* * *

 _ **XD lo decidí escribir por un fan art que vi en facebook. Lo vi y se me ocurrió escribirlo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 15 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
